inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shamshir
This article is about Saudi Arabia's national team of the Inazuma Eleven GO series, for the national team of the original series, visit The Barracuda. ---- Shamshir (シャムシール, Shamushīru) is the represententative team for Saudi Arabia in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. Info They were Inazuma Japan's third opponent in the Asia preliminaries. Their team is known as the "Lions of Arabia" and are near number one in offense because they are not only very fast and destructive as a team, but as an individual. Their play style involves persistently attacking their opponent's weakpoints until they're brought down. In the game, they can be challenged again at the space-alien's route in Sazanaara, as the third team in the right route. All members are at level 25. Uniform The uniform consist of green shirts with white stripes running from the shoulders to the sleeves, white borders with green stripes and white collar striped green, white shorts and green socks. The goalkeeper uniform consists of a black long-sleeved shirt with anthracite stripes on the sleeves and shoulders and a purple circle under the collar, anthracite shorts and black socks. The captain armband, assumed by Said Ashraf, is red. Plot Shamshir first appeared in episode 8 for their match against Inazuma Japan. When the match begun, Shamshir quickly managed to steal the ball from Inazuma Japan's plays. They eventually got in front of the goal and the captain, Said Ashraf, used his hissatsu Oil Rush to score the first goal. Said ended up scoring a goal easily because it was too fast for Ibuki Munemasa to catch it. As the match went on, one of Inazuma Japan's members, Kusaka Ryuuji, became unable to focus properly on the match. Kusaka was then laughed at when Said, Kasim Bador and Tamir Nasr called him weak. However, the three were then tackled by an enraged Kusaka, causing a foul. The first half of the match soon ended with Shamshir in the lead with a score of 1-0. The second half continued in episode 9 with Shamshir starting with the kickoff. While Shamshir was doing fine, Inazuma Japan had a hard time since they decided to not to pass the ball to Kusaka. After Sultan Karam easily caught Matatagi Hayato's normal shoot, he threw the ball to Said so that he could use the team's hissatsu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi. The tactic made them able to come close to the goal and Said scored again using Oil Rush. The score of the match then became 2-0, with Shamshir in the lead. During the match, Shamshir suddenly changed their plan. Instead of scoring goals, they were aiming to get Kusaka mad again so they used a formation to single him out. One of their tactics was headbutting and purposely tripping Kusaka. After Said kicked the ball on Kusaka's face, Kusaka became angered and wanted to beat him up. However, Matsukaze Tenma stopped Kusaka, making him calm again. Just when the match resumed, Kusaka's rival gang appeared and the match had to be temporarily stopped. The gang came to Kusaka solely for the purpose of getting revenge since Kusaka's gang beat up his gang badly. The gang soon left due to Kusaka turning into his beserker mode. After other issues were resolved, the match resumed. When the match resumed, Shamshir had a hard time since Kusaka entered his beserker mode again. Shamshir then finally lost a point after Sultan couldn't stop Matatagi's Parkour Attack with his hissatsu Dry Blow, making the score 1-2. Sultan failed to stop a goal again after Tsurugi Kyousuke used Bicycle Sword, making the score 2-2. After Tenma used God Wind, Assad Gais, Batal Majid and Shakir Zahar tried to block it together but failed since its force was too powerful. However, Sultan was successful in stopping it. He then threw the ball to Said, who used Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi again but Kusaka stopped it by charging through. Sultan once again let a goal in after Kusaka used Kyoubou Head. The match then ended with the score being 3-2, with Shamshir losing. Members #'Sultan Karam' (GK) #'Shakir Zahar' (DF) #'Assad Gais' (DF) #'Batal Majid' (DF) #'Kamil Sadid' (DF) #'Khalil Utbah' (MF) #'Nazim Nizar' (MF) #'Tamir Nasr' (MF) #'Rashid Haqim' (MF) #'Said Ashraf' (FW/captain) #'Kasim Bador' (FW) Hissatsu tactics * Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi Trivia *A shamshir is a type of sabre with a curve that is considered radical for a sword: 5 to 15 degrees from tip to tip. *Shamshir's the only team in which the players didn't show any signs of paranormal-related things after their defeat against Inazuma Japan. Gallery Shamsir Official site.png|Official artwork of selective members from Shamshir. Shamshir squad.PNG|Shamshir's formation in the game. Shamsir Formation InaGalaxy8 HQ.png|Shamshir's formation in the anime. Shamshir members laughing about Kusaka.PNG|3 of Shamshir's members laughing at Kusaka. See also *Shamsir on the official Japanese site Navigation Category:Galaxy teams Category:Alien teams